tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zug
Zug *'Affiliation': Z-Stacks *'Number': 4 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Zug is an ambitious young tug, and one of the Z Stacks switchers. He speaks with a Midwest Estonian accent. Bio He mainly works with Zip, and likes to think of himself as the intelligent one. Compared to Zip, he certainly is intelligent. Compared to anyone else, he's not. He comes up with devious plans for him and Zip to use, though the plans usually fail. Zug is Captain Zero's 4th Tug, a harbour switcher who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Zug is quite an ugly Tug, and he and Zip are best friends. Zug basically commands Zip, who's too frightened to make any good suggestions. Zug's capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of Zero Marine, Zug is based on the Moran Fleet Tugs of the 1920's. His personality resembles Peter Lorre. He's sneaky, cowardly and he needs the other Z Stacks around for courage. He Speaks with a Midwest Estonian accent. Zug is a scheming sort of tug, though his plans rarely if ever work as planned. Zug is intimidated by the main Z Stack Zorran and has a tendency to be somewhat nervous and jittery around him. Zug and Zip are the Z Stack equivalents of Ten Cents and Sunshine, in that they are the smaller tugs of the fleet, who works together, and are plotting against the other two. Zug seems to be not all that smart, but compared to Zip, he's a genius! Zug's whistle has a hooting quality that sounded very much like a squeeze horn, but deeper. Zug has a major role in most episodes, and a majority of stories focus on him as a major character in some way, usually concerning Zip. Behind the scenes Zug is voiced by British actor Mike Mulloy who voices Captain Zero and Izzy Gomez. In the American TUGS Spin-off Salty's Lighthouse, he was first voiced by Scott McNeil and later Kirby Morrow. But despite the voice actor change, Zug still kept his original voice. In the Japanese version he was voiced by Taro Arakawa. In season five of "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends", either Zug or a boat resembling his model made a small cameo appearance in the episode 'Something in the Air', with a crane placed on the back of the model. Zug sports a black, flat fedora with a white stripe. Appearances Television *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed (minor cameo) *Quarantine *High Winds (cameo) *Warrior (episode) *High Tide (cameo) *Munitions (cameo) *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Voice Actors *Mike Mulloy (TUGS) *Scott McNeil and Kirby Morrow (Salty's Lighthouse) *Taro Arakwa (Japanese Dub) Gallery Image:Zug - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Zug TUGS Photobook Picture Image:Biggcityfreeze7.jpg Image:Zug 2.jpg Image:Zug3.jpg Image:Sunshine62.png|Zug with Big Mac Pirate 6.JPG Pirate 5.JPG Sunshine47.png Pirate 13.JPG Pirate 15.JPG Pirate 16.JPG Zug inpirate.JPG Pirate (40).png Pirate (38).png Pirate (37).png Pirate (35).png HerculesinSL.JPG|Cartoon animated Zug (between Ten Cents and Sunshine) in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse Warrior6.png Category:Antagonists Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Z-Stacks Category:Tugboats Category:Characters